Rumored TO Death
by Phx
Summary: What's the harm in a little rumor? This story is complete.


**Rumored To Death**

Joe Hardy stared at the motorcycle with the look of a man who had been challenged! It had been almost 6 months since it was parked in the garage as his birthday present but he had still not ridden it.

_Frank_ had taken it to school once in anger at Joe, something that he still felt guilty about, but Joe himself had not ridden his "hog".

"You think you are too good for me do you…" he asked the bike as he made a big show of eyeing it up the same way two fighters check each other out before a match, "you're too tough…well I ain't no sissy boy so prepare yourself for the ride of your life…you are _my _hog!"

"My hog…_Joe Hardy's hog_…" he repeated, as his older brother couldn't help but laugh out loud at the big production that Joe was making over taking his first ride on the bike.

"Come on Joe, would you just ride it all ready - before you rust the poor thing out with all your sentiment!" he said rolling his eyes. Behind them, Fenton and Laura Hardy smiled at both their handsome sons– they would finally get to see Joe enjoy his birthday present – they had been waiting too long for this moment…

When Joe had first returned home after Pharaoh's death, he was too busy trying to catch up with his schoolwork. And then he was preparing for his part in the ill-fated school production of Romeo and Juliet while looking for a van to replace the one that had ended up in the river.

The play had almost cost him his life, and it did cost Natalie Grenfell's hers, they both remembered grimly.

And then the doctor finally had given Joe permission to resume his normal activities…motorcycle riding included!

Joe still had a long scar that ran down his chest as witness to the extreme measures the hospital had used to revive him after the poisoning, but he didn't mind it. In fact he mused as he secured the helmet to his head, bikers are supposed to have scars.

Giving his family the thumbs up, he mounted the bike and then the neighborhood came to life with the sound of the engine's…V...V...v...vvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooommmmm!

And Joe Hardy roared out of the driveway!

_**phx**_

"So what are you going to be doing today, honey?" Laura asked her dark haired son as they headed back into the house with the sound of Joe's bike still echoing through the Saturday morning air.

'Well, " started Frank, "I'm going to pick up Callie and we are going to meet everyone at Mr. Pizza's for lunch and then it' s off to see the matinee. We haven't decided which one yet".

"Oh, is Joe going with you?" Laura Hardy asked. While doing well, considering everything that he had been through recently, she was still worried that Joe was withdrawing from everyone as he was starting to spend more and more time by himself.

"No – I think right now the only thing he wants to do is ride that bike! He is going to meet us for pizza though – you know Joe, nothing comes in the way of _his_ appetite.

Both his parents laughed at that before Fenton reminded Frank that he and Laura were going out for the day on a harbour cruise and wouldn't be back until later in the evening, "Keep an eye on Joe", was his father's last remark as they left.

_**phx**_

As Joe rode he kept singing the same song over and over in his head…_get your motor running…head out on the highway…lookin'for adventure…in whatever comes our way…ain't nothing gonna make it happen…take the world in a love embrace…fire all your guns at once and explode into space…born to be wild!_

Feeling the wind pressing against his body and the vibrating of the engine between his legs, Joe felt a surge of freedom as he headed up onto the expressway and opened her up – Joe Hardy's hog, he thought as he kept singing Born to be wild!

_**phx**_

Callie Shaw smiled devilishly as a wicked ideal crossed her mind.

Hmm…this could be fun, she thought as she saw the school's two biggest gossips walk past her and sit at the booth behind her. She was waiting for Frank when the thought came to her and she couldn't resist.

Picking up her cell phone she pretended to call Vanessa and have a conversation with her. Speaking just loud enough for the ears behind her to hear, she spoke, knowing they would be hanging on her every word, hungrily.

"Hey Vanessa how are you doing? Fine…that's good. No…I am just waiting for Frank to meet me for a coffee before we go out…yes…really…no way…actually I have seen Joe…he's doing good….No. He isn't seeing anyone else yet and between you and me I don't think he's going to for a while yet

…No…No…I don't think that's it…well I heard him telling Frank that he was finished with _girls_….No I am being serious! Yup, no more girls for Joe Hardy….anyway what a thought. Well I gotta go – talk to you later. Ciao" she hung up and tried to keep from laughing out loud. _Oh yes this was going to be fun…_

_**phx**_

Janet Biggerman and Lisa Hann stared at each other in shock – _he is finished with girls_…_no more girls for Joe Hardy…? _

_**phx**_

Frank arrived a few minutes later and slipped into the booth across from Callie after giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

He smiled as he appreciatively took in his girlfriends' appearance. Always a looker, Callie seemed to be absolutely glowing this morning as she smiled up at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked playfully, raising his eyebrows to punctuate his question. Callie laughed and purred back at him.

"Well that depends – _will it get me lucky_?"

Within a few minutes they were both sipping their coffees and talking about the movie they were going to see later that afternoon.

Callie hadn't heard much chatter from the table behind her and knew they were trying to hear everything that she and Frank were saying so she turned the conversation back to Joe.

"Where's Joe?" she asked innocently.

"Out riding his bike – he's finally gotten a chance to take it for a ride", responded Frank wondering why Callie was asking about Joe. He was only just becoming aware of the fact that Joe was not one of Callie's favorite people and was surprised to hear her asking about him.

Normally, it would have bothered Frank to go out with someone who didn't really like his brother, but given the fact that almost every girl they meet went goo-goo eyes over Joe, he thought it was probably a good thing that his girlfriend wasn't too fond of his brother.

Besides, Frank and Joe had known Callie since elementary school and she had been Frank's girlfriend ever since High School.

They kept their animosity under control, and after what had recently happened when Frank thought that Callie was responsible for poisoning Natalie and Joe, he felt he owed her the benefit of the doubt.

"That's nice", Callie responded trying to act genuine. And then she continued incase Frank was suspicious of her, "You know I have never been a big Joe Hardy fan, unlike all the other red-blooded girls in school – I tend to prefer them tall, _dark_ and handsome…" she reached over and squeezed his hand as Frank chuckled, "but you know after seeing him go through everything he has in the past 6 months, I really think he deserves to be happy. And if riding his motor bike makes him happy – good for Joe!".

Frank felt a sense of relief, maybe there was hope for a friendship between his brother and his girlfriend and then he heard Callie laughing and he asked her what was so funny.

"Well as long as he stays away from those bikers bars – _you know how they are_?" she rolled her eyes at the last part of the comment as she mentally pictured the stereotyped gay bars with bikers and leather.

"Ya," picked up Frank catching on to what Callie was implying, "but who knows maybe a boyfriend is what Joe needs – he hasn't had the best luck with woman" he joked.

They laughed together for a few more minutes before Callie grabbed her purse and followed Frank out of the coffee shop.

Once quick glance at the two girls sitting behind her, confirmed Callie's suspicions. Not only had they heard everything, they had taken the bait hook…line…and sinker!

_**phx**_

Janet and Lisa had heard it themselves. Frank Hardy had said that Joe needed a _boyfriend_…?

_**phx**_

Monday morning found the Hardy household in its usual routine. In other words, Frank was trying to get Joe out of bed.

"Look kiddo, don't make use drastic measures!" he said starting to get frustrated at the lump on the bed that refused to budge and this was Frank's third visit into the room.

This time he got a response as his brother's leg slid out from underneath the blankets and he heard Joe groan, 'I'm awake already!"

Satisfied Frank called over his shoulder to Joe as he headed into his own room through the bathroom both boys shared, "Remember, I am picking up Callie this morning so you'll need to take your bike!"

Callie's car was in the garage getting new brakes and Frank had promised her that he would give her a ride to school. Joe only made a face when he heard and gallantly told Frank he would take his bike to school and let Frank use their new vehicle all by himself.

The boys had originally planned on buying another van to replace the one that ended up in the river, but when they got to the dealership and saw a new black GMC Envoy, they were sold.

"Thanks!" Frank had said genuinely as he was pleased to spent the time alone with his girlfriend even if it was just a ride to and from school.

5 minutes later, Frank grabbed his coat and backed the SUV out of the driveway and headed towards the Shaw house, while Joe, the last in the shower, yelped when the hot water suddenly shut of and he was hit full force with a cold blast.

'I gotta start getting up earlier", he growled to himself hoping this was not an omen for the rest of the day!

_**phx**_

When Joe arrived in the school parking lot, he saw all the spaces were already full and once again cursed his luck.

Looking for the Envoy, he pulled the bike up and parked it horizontally across the space behind the vehicle.

He quickly wrote a note and left it on the windshield telling Frank the bike was behind so his bother would not accidentally back over it. Knowing how his luck was running that morning, he decided he could not just leave it to his memory to tell Frank about it when he saw him at lunchtime.

A few students stared at Joe as he walked towards the school and although he didn't know what they were saying, he got the impression that they were talking about him.

Strange. He thought but shrugged if off as he heard the first bell ringing and picked up the pace before he was late.

_**phx**_

By lunchtime Joe was paranoid. All morning people kept stopping whatever they were saying and stared at him when he walked by and he was starting to get unnerved. A few people even laughed and pointed.

Sitting down heavily next to Chet, Joe asked, "Has anyone noticed anything weird today?' His friends looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No why?" asked Callie innocently.

"Oh nothing, " Joe gave Callie a weird look as he suddenly got a strange vibe from her and decided to drop the subject. He was probably just being paranoid.

He continued the rest of his lunch in silence as he listened only half heartedly to the banter going on around him. Frank and Callie were talking about the movie they had went to see, while Biff was telling them how he sprained his ankle playing a game of Twister with his little cousins at his grandmother's birthday party the previous evening.

"Needless to say, Coach is a little pissed", he finished as everyone was laughing – only Biff!

Oblivious to what was going on at this table, Joe was trying to figure out what was going on with the other kids in the school. He watched as Lisa Hann's boyfriend, Stephen Fell, also a member on the football team with Joe, was talking animatedly to some of his other teammates. Joe knew it was not him being paranoid as the small group all turned around to look at Joe.

Meeting his eyes for a second, the boys quickly turned away and a few seconds later they all left the cafeteria at the same time. Joe was stunned, in the brief second that he had met their eyes he was left with a very bad feeling – something was definitely the matter…

"How's the bike?" Joe was jerked back to the table as Phil repeated the question he had asked a few seconds earlier. Joe was distracted and had not heard him.

The other people at the table were too engrossed in their own conversations that they had not noticed Phil trying to talk to Joe. Phil had been watching Joe for a few minutes wondering why the blond haired boy seemed far away.

"What? Sorry Phil I was just thinking about something", Joe recovered trying to hide the concern that was beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach.

But before he could answer, the bell rang and everyone was getting up from the table so all he could do was shrug apologetically at Phil and tell him he would talk to him later as he hurried to go to class.

_**phx**_

"Frank!" Phil jogged to catch up to Frank who had been the first one up from the table as he had a physics test scheduled for his next period and wanted to be there on time.

"What?" he asked waiting for his friend. He saw Callie turn and blow a kiss to him before she went into her own class; Joe and Biff were following her as they all had English together.

"Is Joe ok?" Phil asked cutting through to the chase.

"Yes, why?" he as they sat down together.

'Well he seemed kind of distracted at lunch today – that's all", Phil said.

Frank hadn't noticed but he had been preoccupied thinking about his test and the movie they had seen – it had been really good, "Hmm…I hadn't noticed but can we talk about this later!" he asked as he saw their teacher enter the room.

Within a few minutes, Frank was engrossed in his test and had completely forgotten about Phil's concern.

_**phx**_

Vanessa Bender had spent a horrible morning in school as well. Her first two periods had surprise quizzes in them and now as she ate her lunch she began to think she should have stayed home today.

Her best friend since transferring to Bayport High West was Tammy Conner and right now she could tell that Tammy had something she was just dying to tell Vanessa as Tammy sat down beside her and grabbed her arm.

"Vanessa you'll never believe what I just found out!" she started excitedly, "You used to date a Bayport High jock didn't you?"

Vanessa regarded her friend suspiciously, "Yes…" she said cautiously.

Tammy squealed, "I knew it! Well you're never gonna believe this but I just heard it from my cousin who heard from Lisa Hann who heard it from Frank Hardy's mouth herself…"

She paused to build the drama but she need not have as Vanessa's face was already paling in anticipation – good news never travels this fast, 'Joe Hardy is gay!'

_**phx**_

"I'm serious!" said Stephen Fell as the three other guys he was talking to stared at him in disbelief, 'Lisa heard it from Frank herself."

The four boys impulsively turned to look at Joe and found him staring right back at them.

'What's _he _looking at?" Hissed Mike Small as they quickly turned back around.

'Probably checking us out!" leered one of the other boys. Sickened the boys quickly left the cafeteria, Joe Hardy was gay?

_**phx**_

Only one person seemed excited at the prospect of Joe being gay – Paul Mitchell.

Paul, a senior, had played Mr. Montegue in the same play as Joe and Natalie and he smiled to himself. He was right, Joe was gay and that explained a lot to him.

"Hey Joe!" he called out to the youth as he saw him heading towards his locker at the end of the day.

Joe stopped and smiled when he saw Paul. He recognized him and waited for Paul to catch up wondering what he wanted. Although they had been in the play together, Joe didn't know the older teen very well and had only ever spoken to him a few times before.

"Hey Paul, what can I do for you?"

Oh yes, thought Paul, what can you do for me…

"Listen I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes, privately…" he asked as his own blue ones looked deeply into Joe's.

For some reason this made Joe a little uncomfortable and he looked around to see if Frank was waiting for him at his locker like he usually was, so he could tell Paul that he had to go and would talk to him later.

But Frank was not there and Joe inwardly winced as he remembered that Frank was taking Callie home _and_ more importantly that he had forgotten to tell Frank to watch out for the bike.

Feeling trapped, he shrugged to Paul, 'Sure but I only have a minute".

Paul smiled and said, "This isn't going to take that long.." and he grabbed Joe's arm and led him towards the gym.

_**phx**_

Callie had told Frank she would meet him at the truck and getting there a few minutes early, she saw Joe's note and quickly read it. FRANK, DON'T RUN OVER MY BIKE – JOE. And turning she saw that the bike could not be seen behind the vehicle without physically taking a look.

_Oh this is too easy_, she grinned as she deftly crumpled up the note and put it in her purse as she saw Frank coming towards her.

"Hey sweetie, can we get a move on, I need to get home and pee", she said trying to hide her smile.

Frank laughed as he unlocked his door, "Why don't you just go before we leave?" and he flicked the switch to unlock hers.

"I would rather just go at home…girl problems!" as she expected, he got a green look on his face and quickly started the motor, put the gear in reverse and stepped on the gas. The powerful vehicle backed up and a second later he heard the sound of metal crunching as it ran over something!

'What the…" he shouted hitting the brakes and jumping out of the truck – he had hit Joe's bike.

Callie jumped out, "Oh my god – where's Joe!' she yelled as Biff and Chet, seeing the accident, came running over.

Frank, white-faced thought for a moment he had hit his brother, 'JOE!"

"It's ok, Frank, " Biff reassured, "Joe wasn't on it…didn't he leave you a note or tell you he had parked behind you?"

"No!" Frank's concern for Joe was turning to anger, "Damn…I couldn't see the bike in my mirrors!"

The other boys agreed as Biff pulled the bike back up and tried to assess the damage, "It doesn't look too bad but the front wheel is toast. I don't think he will be riding it home tonight" he said and then glanced around, "Where is Joe?"

_**phx**_

When they entered the gym Joe was surprised to find it empty and with growing unease, he followed Paul towards the stage.

_Stop being paranoid_, he kept telling himself and then Paul ushered him behind the backstage curtain.

Before Joe knew what was happening, Paul grabbed him and kissed him.

_**phx**_

"Who the hell knows!" said Frank extremely upset. Why didn't Joe leave him a note and then he felt Callie tugging at his arm.

"I'm sorry Frank but I really need to get home, " she crossed her legs to emphasize her urgency, "Can't you just come back and pick up Joe after you drop me off?"

"I'll wait for him", offered Chet but Frank shook his head.

"No, can you do me a favor though, I'll be a little more considerate then my brother…can you leave him a note on the bike and tell him I will be back to pick him up in a little while? I'll drop Callie off and then stop by the house to get the trailer for his bike".

Chet was already writing when Frank left the parking lot. Biff was shaking his head as he found it strange that Joe hadn't left a note – there was no way Frank could have seen the motorcycle…

_**phx**_

Joe was in complete shock! Paul was at least the same size as Biff and as Joe tried to push him off he felt himself become dizzy with fear as Paul easily pinned him against the back wall.

Paul stopped kissing him and as he lowered his head to nuzzle Joe's neck, the younger boy felt raging nausea in his throat

"I knew you wanted me" Joe heard Paul say huskily as all he wanted to do was shout NO and push him away but Paul had pinned his arms against the wall and all he could do was struggle, "Oh you want to play rough…do you", Paul moaned as he easily ignored Joe's protests and sucked painfully on Joe's neck biting him.

Joe tried to break away but was locked in the Paul's vise grip and started to panic as he realized just how strong Paul was!

'Hey homo's" Stephen Fell's voice echoed across the hall, "get a room!'

He had seen Paul leading Joe into the empty gym and came in to see what was going on. Floored at seeing the two boys locked in an embrace he failed to see the look of terror in his teammates eyes, or notice that Paul had him pinned to the wall. All he was thinking about was all the times that Joe had seen him naked in the shower!

'We'll finish this later, lover, ' Paul said as he affectionately ruffled Joe's hair before smirking at Stephen and leaving. Stephen glared at Joe for a few more minutes before he walked out as well.

Joe sank to the ground feeling dirty. He buried his head in his arms and sobbed.

_**phx**_

Callie was delirious with joy, this was so much fun!

Frank had just dropped her off and he was still fuming at Joe and she couldn't be happier.

Hearing her cell phone ring, she grabbed it and saw V BENDER on the call display.

"Hi Vanessa", she greeted warmly and her day got even better when Vanessa told her what she had heard at school.

"You're kidding!" Callie said pretending to be shocked, "Where would they get such an ideal?"

"Lisa said it was from something that Frank said, " replied Vanessa hardly able to keep her voice from shaking – this couldn't be true…could it?

"You heard Lisa say that?"

"Well no…" Vanessa was beginning when Callie cut her off,.

"Then don't worry about it. It sounds like some harmless rumors to me. Besides everything will blow over as soon as Joe asks out the next girl, " she said casually ignoring Vanessa's sharp intact of breath at that comment.

"But if it makes you feel better, I will talk to Frank and let him know", Callie promised before hanging up thinking to herself, _like Hell I will_.

_**phx**_

Callie's voice was ringing in Vanessa's ears_… as soon as Joe asks out the next girl_…

Damn you Joe Hardy, she thought, damn you to hell…

_**phx**_

Unbeknownst to Vanessa, Joe was already in hell.

40 minutes later, Joe pulled himself together enough to leave the gym. The school was very quiet and he vaguely wondered where everyone was until he looked at his watch and saw that school had been out for almost an hour – no wonder everyone was gone.

Walking slowly towards the parking lot, he saw his motorcycle. Or more what was left of it!

"Oh no!' he cried as he ran over and saw the damage. Frank had run over it.

Seeing the note, Joe quickly read it and then sat down. He was too tired to think about anything else. All he wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. Whenever everything got too big for him to deal with, Joe wanted to sleep.

Only in his sleep did he get any peace. Although recently even that sleep was haunted with the face of the beautiful blond who had walked away from him – oh Vanessa…

He had started dreaming about her again after he had woken up from the coma and saw her there if only for a brief second.

She had walked away the first time; he pushed her away the second time; and now she came to him each night in his dreams…

Joe sat on the curb by his mangled motorcycle and waited for Frank, praying for the numbness, he was starting to feel, to consume him.

_**phx**_

By the time that Frank had hooked up the motorcycle trailer and doubled back to the school to pick up his brother, he had calmed down.

Seeing Joe's dejected form sitting on the curb, Frank was starting to feel bad – if only he had seen the bike…

He stopped the truck and got out. Joe didn't look at him; he just sat there with a faraway, glazed look on his face.

"Hey you ok?" he asked, puzzled by the look on his younger brother's face. Usually he could tell what was bothering Joe by looking in his eyes but this time Joe averted his gaze.

"Nothing can we just get this thing home?" asked Joe quietly, he did not feel like talking right now. He was so confused – first by the way everyone was acting today at school and then by Paul's advances – what was going on?

Frank sensing that now was not the time to give his brother a lecture for not telling him about the bike, nodded and helped Joe push the bike onto the trailer and secure it. Joe climbed in the passenger seat and closed his eyes before Frank could say anything to him.

A short time later they arrived home to find their parents waiting for them in the kitchen. Supper was on the table, Joe's favorite spaghetti and meatballs, but he had no appetite and excused himself saying he wasn't feeling too good.

Frank was watching his little brother closely, and remembering Phil's concern realized something was not right. Joe had hardly said two words to him since he picked him up and that was not like Joe. Then he saw the purple bruise on Joe's neck.

"Joe what happened to your neck?' Frank asked as his eyes narrowed suspiciously – he had recognized what the mark was immediately.

Paling, Joe's hands reached for his neck and the spot where Paul had bitten him as he flashed back to what had happened in the gym.

His stomach betrayed him and Joe barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up, his brother hot on his heels.

Laura and Fenton gave each other a concerned look but let Frank handle it – obviously Joe had a new girlfriend that Frank knew nothing about.

Frank stood outside the bathroom door and listened to Joe throwing up for a few minutes before he heard the toilet flush and the sound of Joe washing his face and brushing his teeth.

"Are you ok?" he called through the door but Joe didn't answer.

In the bathroom Joe stared in horror at the hickey on his neck – the hickey that Paul had given him.

He heard Frank outside the door but he just wanted to be alone – he needed to figure this out

Opening the door, he pushed past Frank and lay down wearily on his bed, 'Yeah, I have just been feeling a bit off today", he lied and Frank thought that explained Joe's odd behavior at lunch – Joe was sick.

But the hickey on his neck – maybe that was why Joe was late coming out of school…

"Who is she?" he asked wondering which girl Joe was smitten with now. Personally he felt it was too soon for Joe to be getting into any serious relationships as he felt there was still some unfinished business between Joe and Vanessa.

Joe lay his arm across his face so Frank couldn't see the look of horror in his eyes, who is _she?_ You should be asking _who is_ _he_, big brother, he thought to himself shaking his head – this had to be a dream and not a very good one at that!

He wanted desperately to tell Frank and opened his mouth to tell him the truth but then he was suddenly afraid of how Frank would react. Joe knew that Frank thought he was a flirt

…_maybe he will think I did something to deserve this – did I lead Paul on?_ Joe closed his mouth and just shook his head.

"Frank..please…I am not feeling very well. I really just want to lay down for a while, ok?"

Frank wanted to argue and find out whom his brother was messing with but hearing the pleading note in his brother's voice, he gave in and went back to his own room.

_**phx**_

Stephen Fell was still reeling when he called his best friend, Mike Small, later that night.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Hardy and that queer, Paul Mitchell, were making out in the gym behind the stage! It was disgusting".

'So it's true", confirmed Mike Small.

A few minutes later the boys were calling their other friends to tell them about it. They knew what they needed to do…

_**phx**_

Frank went on line when he got back into his own room and was pleased to see Callie in the chatroom.

She immediately went into a private chat with him:

CALLIE: HEY THERE BABY – HOW'S IT GOING?

FRANK:CRAPPY. JOE IS SICK AND THREW UP IN OUR BATHROOM.

CALLIE:REALLY. YUCK. HOPE HE IS FEELING BETTER.

FRANK:THERE WAS SOMETHING ELSE WEIRD.

CALLIE:WHAT?

FRANK:JOE HAS A HICKEY ON HIS NECK BUT WOULDN'T SAY WHO HE WAS MESSING AROUND WITH…HEARD ANY GOSSIP?

Callie stared at the screen in shock…_Joe had a hickey_? Who _was_ he messing around with, she wondered as she already knew what she was going to be doing once she got off the computer – she was going to call Vanessa.

CALLIE:NO. ISN'T IT KIND OF SOON? I MEAN HE SAID HE LOVED VANESSA?

FRANK:I KNOW – BUT I GUESS IT WASN'T AS SERIOUS AS WE THOUGHT.

CALLIE:OH.

FRANK:YAH.

CALLIE:OH WELL, I AM SURE IT WON'T LAST LONG.

Frank started to type: DOES IT EVER but before he pressed enter he deleted the line. That would have been a cheap shot . Joe was very loyal which was why it was bugging him so much that he had a hickey and wouldn't tell Frank where he got it.

FRANK:MAYBE.

CALLIE:I GOTTA GO. SEE YOU IN THE MORNING XOXOX

Frank saw that Phil had come into the chat room and chatted with him for the next hour. He also told Phil about Joe's hickey and Phil tried logic, suggesting that maybe it wasn't really a hickey.

FRANK:DON'T KNOW BUT I WILL FIND OUT IN THE MORNING.

PHIL:OK, SEE YOU THEN.

And Frank signed off and went back downstairs to talk to his father. He had already told his mother what happened with the bike but didn't know if his father knew yet or not.

But his father had already been told and was outside still looking at the damage when Frank came downstairs.

Frank went over and stood beside his father who was shaking his head, "It was a good thing that he wasn't on it at the time…" he trailed off but Frank shook his head.

"Then I would have seen him and this wouldn't have happened. I just don't understand it, though, I saw Joe at lunchtime and he never even so much as whispered that he was parked behind me…not even a note!'

"Well Joe has been through a lot lately, we just have to give him a bit of leeway", suggested Fenton as he ran his hand through his hair not really believing that himself.

Before Frank could answer, Fenton continued, "Frank I was going to tell you and Joe about this at suppertime but I wanted to take your mom away for a couple of days – as kind of a surprise holiday for her. But now…I don't know if that is such a good ideal". He said referring to the incident with the bike.

'Dad! Don't you dare cancel your plans! Everything will be fine and mom deserves a little time away – you both do. We'll be ok – I'll keep an eye on Joe", Frank did not want his parents to ruin their time together because of this.

Fenton was relived, Laura had been extremely pleased when he told her his plans and he would have hated to have postphoned it – it was so hard for him to try and schedule time away as it was. So shortly afterwards, Frank watched his parents drive away. They promised to call when they got to the hotel and wouldn't be back before the weekend.

Joe had also come down to see his folks off and stood by Frank waving until the car was no longer in site, "I'm going back to lie down" he said, heading upstairs.

"Joe", Frank called out to him, "Is everything ok?" he still couldn't figure out why Joe was being so secretive about the hickey.

'Sure I'm just still feeling a bit nauseated!" he tried to smile but it was very phony – both he and Frank knew it.

Frank heard Joe close his bedroom door and knew he was going to bed for the night. He checked all the doors and windows before turning on the alarm and going to his own room. He still had some Algebra homework to do and hoped that Joe remembered to do his own.

_**phx**_

Joe spent a fitful night as his sleep was tormented by nightmares of Paul. He kept reliving those few moments over and over again until his nightmare started to take on a life of it's own. Paul kissing him… Paul touching him…Paul raping him…

At 3:26 am, Joe Hardy lurched out of bed in a cold sweat, his mouth open in a silent scream, as his eyes were horror filled –

_Frank_, he gasped, _Frank…save me!_

He stared wildly around his room for a few seconds as he fought for breath – where am I, his tormented mind asked and then he saw that he was safe at home in his own bed. But Joe did not feel safe –

Grabbing his own blanket, he quietly went into Frank's room and, not wanting to wake him, laid on the floor next to Frank's bed. Within minutes he was back asleep comforted by his brother's presence and this time Paul left him alone to sleep.

_**phx**_

Frank looked at the time on the clock – it was one minute before the alarm was due to go off. He hated that! For some reason, he always woke just before the alarm was set and was robbed of those few last precious moments of sleep.

Sighing heavily, he swung his long legs out of the bed and immediately heard a protest from the floor.

"Joe?" he asked stunned to see the lump on the floor talked.

'Just barely!" came a groan as he saw his younger brother slowly sit up and stretch. He noticed the dark circles under Joe's eyes and knew that he had not gotten much sleep, "Who were you expecting? The cleaning lady?"

"What are you doing here? And on the floor?" He had missed something, Frank was sure of it – something had happened while he was sleeping…

"I'm on the floor?" Joe asked pretending to be surprised, "That explains why my back was killing me – I guess I must have sleepwalked in here."

Frank didn't buy the sleepwalking bit but before he could say anything else, Joe was up and running for the bathroom.

"I got the shower!" Joe yelled back to him determined to not be the last one in this time. The previous day now seemed to be a part of his nightmare, which he was determined not to think about. _Today had to be a better day…didn't it?_

But on hour later, as the Envoy pulled into a parking space and the brother's got out, Joe began to feel a bit uneasy and wondered about that…

_**phx**_

Phil Cohen was just sitting down in his first period class when Walter 'Wally" Reynolds stopped in front of him. He and Wally were French lab partners and he could see that Wally had something he wanted to tell him.

"Is it true", Wally asked excitedly. He knew that Phil was good friends with the Hardy boys and figured he would know whether or not the rumours were true.

"Is what true?" asked Phil as Wally bent down to whisper to him.

Wally whispered, "that Joe Hardy is gay?"

If the whole building had just disappeared around him, Phil could not have been more surprised – Joe gay?

'What?' he asked his face turning gray.

Wally was now getting excited – _so Phil hadn't heard_…"Well apparently Stephen Fell saw it for himself!"

'Saw what!" Phil almost yelled.

A few students glanced over to see what was going on but before Wally could answer, Phil grabbed his shirt and pulled out of the classroom and into the hall. He knew that the teacher would be there any minute but he didn't care – these were his friends that Wally was talking about.

"Stephen saw Paul Mitchell and Joe going at it behind the stage in the gym. They were all over each other…" _JOE HAS A HICKEY BUT WON'T SAY WHERE HE GOT IT…_Phil remembered what Frank had told him in the chat room. _Joe and Paul?_

Phil suddenly and very desperately needed to talk to Joe…

_**phx**_

Joe still hadn't decided what to do. He knew that he should tell the principle about what had happened but in the back of his mind he kept thinking that he must of somehow initiated it – but how?

He could feel the stares and heard his name being whispered between students but he ignored them, he had to try and figure this out. What had happened?

_**phx**_

Callie's eyes gleamed with pleasure as she overheard the conversation in the girl's bathroom.

"Yeah, apparently Joe Hardy and the Mitchell kid where behind the stage curtain sucking face!'

_Paul? Thought Callie_.

"Paul Mitchell? No way – wasn't he one of the dads in Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yup Mr. Montague – he was real good too!"

"Oh my god – Romeo was gay?"

The two girls left the bathroom laughing as Callie came out of the end stall and looked at her own reflection in the mirror, touching up her makeup.

_I am too good_; she patted herself on the back.

And then she stopped for a minute and wrinkled up her face as she remembered Frank mentioning that Joe had a hickey. Paul must have given it to him – but wait a minute - Joe isn't gay

…JOE IS SICK AND THREW UP IN OUR BATHROOM… JOE HAS A HICKEY ON HIS NECK BUT WOULDN'T SAY WHO HE WAS MESSING AROUND WITH… Joe Hardy and the Mitchell's kid where behind the stage curtain sucking face…oh my god, thought Callie as she suddenly realized what was going on…Paul must have assaulted him because Joe wasn't gay. 

Paul is a big guy, she thought and then smiled as she imagined the look on Joe's face when Paul kissed him – that would have been priceless…she thought to herself as she headed back to class.

_**phx**_

Phil could not concentrate on his classes. He kept thinking about what Wally had said and knew he needed to talk to Joe. Thankfully, Tuesday mornings were the only day that he didn't have a class with Frank until after lunch because Phil didn't think he could look at Frank right now. He needed to talk to Joe.

He saw the younger Hardy on his way to the cafeteria and called out to him, "Joe wait!'

Joe jumped when he heard Phil's voice, he was terrified that he would see Paul but so far so good, he had not seen Paul at all that morning.

Sighing in relief he stopped and waited for Phil, 'What's up?"

Phil saw the dark circles under Joe's eyes, his pale face and knew, 'Can I talk to you a moment?"

_Could I talk to you for a few minutes, privately, _Paul's own words were mirrored by Phil and Joe shuttered inwardly but this was Phil, not Paul so he tried to brush off that memory, 'Sure".

Phil grabbed Joe's arm and led him into an empty classroom not noticing that Paul had just come down the corridor and then picking up his pace when he saw Phil and Joe go into the classroom.

"What?" Joe repeated once Phil had closed the door and turned back to face him.

What indeed, thought Phil as he suddenly became uncomfortable, not knowing where to start but before he could say anything the door burst open and Paul Mitchell stepped in and closed it behind him.

_**phx**_

Callie and Frank headed into the door of the lunchroom. Tuesdays was meatloaf day and the smell assaulted them as soon as they crossed the threshold. Turning, to say hello to one of her classmates, Callie saw Joe going into an empty classroom followed a few seconds later by Paul.

She quickly turned back to Frank and saw that he had not noticed.

_Hmmm…interesting_, she thought.

_**phx**_

His face was a mask of anger, "How dare you!" Paul accused Phil who noticed that Joe had turned as white as a ghost.

Feeling like he had to protect his friend, Phil stepped in front of Joe and faced Paul although he was a lot smaller then him.

Am I David? He wondered briefly as he stared at his own Goliath.

"What! You planning on moving in on my action are you?" Paul bellowed, 'You had your chance Cohen – now back off, he's mine!"

"Back off Paul. Joe isn't gay.." Phil started but Paul stepped right in front of him making him cringe involuntarily as he expected Paul to hit him at any moment but Paul just growled at him.

"He was yesterday," and then before Phil could stop him, Paul had stepped around him to Joe and grabbing the horrified boy's face roughly kissing him again.

Phil grabbed him at the same time Mr. Convoy, the drama teacher, came into the room. Paul immediately released Joe as he pushed Phil away and walked towards the door. He smiled smugly at Phil as he passed him and growled to him in such a low voice that only Phil heard, "He's mine", and then was gone.

'Is everything ok?" Mr. Convoy asked as he looked from one white face to another as he picked up the book off the desk that he had come back to retrieve.

Joe noticed the title and felt tears sting his eyes as he read it, _Romeo and Juliet._ Thank you, he silently whispered.

'yes, I just need to talk to Joe., " answered Phil. The teacher gave Joe a look and when Joe nodded that it was ok, he left reminding them not to waste all their lunchtime or else they would be hungry for the rest of the day!

"What did Paul mean?" asked Joe as he sunk down in a chair. His lips was sore from the forced kiss and he just wanted to go to the bathroom and throw up but he was haunted by Paul's words…_You had your chance…_

Phil knew what he was asking and sat down in the chair next to him. He took a deep breath and then said the three words that he was afraid would change how Joe saw him forever, 'I am gay".

Joe was shocked – Phil was gay? Frank's best buddy was gay? Phil Cohen was gay…was that why he brought Joe to this room? Was he like Paul?

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Phil felt he needed to explain, "I am gay but not very many people know it. It doesn't define who I am but it is as much a part of me as anything else. And yes, Frank knows…" Phil knew that Joe would be wondering that.

'How long have you been…you know…umm", Joe couldn't really bring himself to say it yet.

Phil smiled inwardly as he answered, "Joe, being gay is not something you become. You are either gay or you are not!" he knew that was a common misconception that many people had but they were wrong.

"oh", was all Joe could say but then he had to ask, he had to know, "Phil why did you really bring me here…away from everyone else?"

Phil looked into Joe's eyes and saw the fear, he was afraid that Phil was going to come on to him!

Phil said quietly to his best friend's little brother, "Joe, being gay doesn't make someone a predator. Paul is sick. I brought you in here because I heard a rumor that you might be in trouble."

Joe felt guilty, of course all gay people weren't rapists, he knew better then that. He was just so confused right now…Phil was right, he was in trouble…

They sat together for a few more minutes before Phil asked gently, "Joe did you tell Frank?"

'Tell Frank what?" Joe mumbled as he laid his head down on top of his hands on the desk. He kept thinking about all the time he and his friends has spent together and yet he had never known this about Phil. How well do I know my own friends…he wondered?

"Tell him about Paul", Phil was expecting some sort of reaction from his friend but Joe didn't move. All he did was shut his eyes as if closing them would keep the badness away.

"No"

'Why not?"

"Because"

"Because?" Phil pushed. Joe was not making this any easier but then as Phil thought about how Paul had acted, he decided Joe had every right to be difficult about this.

"Because…it's my fault", Joe said it more as a whisper as tears silently slide down his cheek. There he said it – he admitted it.

Phil did not think he could have been anymore shocked but he was. How could this be Joe's fault?

"how is it your fault?'

"I don't know…but I must have done something. I mean I must have led him on…I…" Phil put up his hand to stop him as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Joe! I was here – you didn't do anything. Paul is just being…being…being…hell I don't even know a word to describe what he is being!"

Phil started and then stood up as he became even more furious the more he thought about everything that he had heard and seen. Normally very cool headed, he was feeling very much undone and did not want to think about how Frank was going to feel once he found out…

"I am gay but you don't see me trying to force myself on anyone, do you? No! What Paul is…is the same thing that any guy is who tries to force himself on a _gi_rl. Now does that make it the girl's fault?"

He didn't wait for Joe to answer, "_Oh, she wore her skirt too short…oh she batted her eyes at me…she wanted it_. That is crap – that girl is no more at fault then you are! You aren't gay, you didn't led him on – hell you were victimized!"

Joe wanted to believe what Phil was telling him but deep down he still felt he must have done something to bring this on – why else would Paul be picking on him?

Phil sat back down hoping that he was getting through to his friend, "The question is what do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do?' he echoed back. Joe hadn't really thought about that, he had been too wrapped up in trying to figure what was going on, "I don't know…"

"You need to make a complaint to the Principle. Paul has to be dealt with….Joe?" Phil saw something flicker across Joe's face but couldn't place the look and he wished desperately that Frank was here. He always seemed to know what Joe was thinking.

But then Phil thought to himself, Frank didn't seem to know anything about this – Joe was falling apart but Frank seemed oblivious to it…

"No", Joe answered shocking Phil.

"Why not?"

When Joe didn't answer Phil repeated himself, 'Why not?"

"Because"

"Because…?" Phil pressed.

"Because I should have been able to stop him".

_**phx**_

Frank glanced up at the cafeteria door expecting to see Joe any minute – it was not like his brother to miss lunch.

"Where are Joe and Phil?" Asked Biff when he came in a few minutes later. He saw Frank, Callie, Chet and Tony sitting at their usual table but they just shook their heads.

"We don't know," answered Callie as she picked at the salad on her plate. She avoided looking at the other three afraid that they might be able to tell she was holding back.

Although she had only seen Joe and Paul, something told her Phil was in on it as well!

"Did you find out who he was smooching?" Asked Chet as Frank had told him about it earlier the morning. Chet had been stunned when he found out because he thought Joe had decided to lay off dating for a while. The thing with Vanessa had burned him, or so they thought.

"No, but now I am starting to get worried about him, " Frank said honestly, "I almost stepped on him this morning when I got out of bed. He was asleep on my room floor!"

"What did Joe say? Did he have a nightmare or something?" wondered Tony as he too glanced back at the door expecting to see Joe or Phil at any time.

"Nothing really – he just said he must have been sleepwalking or something. But I am not buying that!" confessed Frank as he pushed his lunch away suddenly not feeling like eating.

Just then Paul Mitchell walked by their table and slapping Frank on the back said, 'Hey Hardy, give my love to your brother."

Smiling he walked away, before anyone could say anything, and then called back over his shoulder, "He'll know what I mean!"

Frank heard snickers from some of the other students and started to get up to go after Paul but Biff grabbed his arm, "Ignore it – Paul is just being an ass, like usual. Not worth getting in trouble about".

"I wonder what he meant – it didn't sound too good", Frank mused as he had a bad feeling. Paul Mitchell was a bully and now Frank was even more worried about Joe then before. If Joe were having trouble with Mitchell then he was going to need backup.

Mitchell was big, strong and mean.

Frank doubted Biff, let alone Joe, could even tackle this guy by himself.

Joe where are you? 

_**phx**_

"Joe!" before Phil could finish the bell rang but he grabbed Joe's arm before he could leave and quickly said.

"You have to tell the school. There is no way you could handle him by himself and you shouldn't have to! Look, no one is going to think you are weak! Hell you are the toughest person that I know. But, Paul is a different kind of strong…he's…he's…he's mean! You have to tell them or else I will tell Frank!"

Joe saw the genuine concern in Phil's brown eyes and nodded. Then he gave his brother's best friend a quick hug, "Thanks – Phil" and left to go to his next class.

_**phx**_

"Where were you?" Frank asked Phil as the shorter boy sat down next to him in class, "We didn't see you at lunch."

Phil shrugged not really knowing what to say. He wanted to tell Frank about Joe and Paul but he felt that it was something that Joe needed to do himself so he tried being vague.

"I ran in to a friend and we got to talking. Before I knew it lunch was over", it was the truth – just not the whole truth.

Just then the stars smiled on Phil and the teacher came into the class before Frank could ask him anything else.

Frank wasn't buying it. Phil was hiding something and he was determined to get it out of him later but right now he had to take some notes – exams were just around the corner.

_**phx**_

Callie saw Paul Mitchell sitting in her class and ignoring her usual seat, she sat down next to him and smiled at him.

"So", she said smiling coyly at him. Paul looked at her surprised. Was Callie Shaw talking to him?

"So what?" he asked back as she continued eyeing him.

"So I hear that you like my boyfriend's baby brother", she said directly to the point.

What is her game, he wondered but answered smugly, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to you?"

Callie flashed him her most radiant smile, "Nothing really. I just think it's interesting…that's all".

Ignoring him then, she turned away and faced towards the front of the room.

"What's so interesting about it?' He demanded, as his interest was peaked.

Sighing, Callie turned back to him, "He's not gay", she said matter-of-factly as she turned away from him again.

Paul sat there in shock for a few minutes as he heard her voice ringing in his head - _He's not gay_

Was Joe Hardy trying to make a fool out of him? 

_**phx**_

Callie Shaw felt powerful – all she had to do was sit back and watch as everything played itself out.

This is too fun, she thought as she counted down until after school when she could call Vanessa. She couldn't wait until Joe's ex-girlfriend found out about Paul. After all, _Joe had the hickey on his neck_…

_**phx**_

Joe asked permission to go the principle's office and left a few minutes before his last class. He knew that Phil was right. He could not handle this by himself and he needed to tell.

And he honestly did not think he could survive the nightmares for one more night.

The receptionist smiled pleasantly at Joe as she asked him to take a seat and then a few minutes later he was ushered into the principle's office.

He sat down nervously across from Mr. Bradley and before he could lose his nerve, Joe took a deep breath and just started talking.

When Joe finally finished, Mr. Bradley sat in shock. Nothing like this had ever happened in his school.

Lifting his phone to his ear, Mr. Bradley asked his receptionist to place a telephone call to Paul Mitchell's parents and tell them to come to the school immediately as he had an urgent matter to discuss with them.

"After you have done that, please ask young Mr. Mitchell to come to my office", and he hung up.

'Joe, I am so sorry about what happened and you did the right thing coming to me. Sexual harassment is taken very seriously and we have a no tolerance policy for it in this school.

With that said, I also have to remind you that it is equally serious to make false allegations about sexual harassment. Do you understand that?'

Joe swallowed and nodded.

Mr. Bradley continued, 'You said Phil Cohen was a witness to the incident today?"

"Yes, " Joe's voice came out as a whisper and he was reminded of how short a time ago it was that whispering was all he could manage after the near fatal poisoning.

"Ok, I will ask Ms. Rogers to page Phil to come to the office and collaborate what you've just told me. Look Joe, I believe you…but I still need more then your word against his, ok?" he said as Joe just continued to nod hoping this would be all over soon.

"As soon as I get that, I will talk to Paul and his parents and he will be expelled from school. As I said we do not tolerate anything like this."

A few minutes later, a relived Joe left the office as he heard Phil being paged to come to Mr. Bradley's office. This would soon be all over with and he could start to feel safe again.

In the back of his mind, he was trying to figure out the best way to tell Frank about what had happened. He knew his brother was going to be angry and he just hoped that he would understand why Joe needed to do this by himself. I need to know I can stand on my own two feet, he thought as he looked at the time and realized he could still make it to football practice.

The rest of the day was beginning to look better already!

_**phx**_

Frank grabbed Phil's arm as they headed out of class to talk to him. But before he could ask anything, they heard Phil being paged to go to the principle's office!

"AARGH!" Frank wanted to scream – WHAT IS GOING ON?

_**phx**_

Paul Mitchell also heard Phil being paged to the office. Suspicious he headed towards the office and then ducked behind a row of lockers when he saw Joe coming down the hall and heading towards the locker room.

Paul had one thought…_Joe had told_.

_**phx**_

"Joe!" Frank yelled as he saw his brother a little ahead of him. It had been the first time since he had seen him since the morning and he didn't know whether to hug him or hit him, 'Where the hell have you been! I have been worried sick…" but then he stopped as he took in his brother's appearance.

Joe looked terrible! His eyes were bloodshot, he was pale and his lips looked slightly swollen, "What the hell is going on!" he almost shouted but Joe gave him a big hug and smiled.

"I'm ok. Look I have some stuff to tell you but here isn't the right time. Besides I am going to be late for practice. See you at the truck!" and before Frank could stop him Joe was in through the locker room doors and this time Frank did turn around and hit the wall.

'Hey what's wrong?" he heard Biff's voice behind him.

"I have no ideal! Joe and Phil aren't at lunch, now Joe looks like shit and Phil has been called to Mr. Bradley's office and I have no ideal what is going on!"

Biff laughed, he couldn't help it, 'And you call yourself a detective!" he said as he tried to get Frank to calm down.

Frank looked at him like he had lost his head for a few moments before he gave a big sigh and shook his head, "I suppose I could go to the office and wait for Phil and then beat the truth out of him".

Biff flexed his muscles when he heard this and offered to go with him, 'Just in case you need some extra muscle, you know how wily Phil is". And this time, it worked, Frank laughed, he couldn't help it.

"Thanks but I don't know if your sprained ankle is up to the challenge. But you can come along anyways for company", Frank retorted and the two boys headed towards the office.

Along the way, they heard Paul Mitchell get paged to report to the principle's office.

"Mr. Bradley is busy today, " commented Biff as Frank just nodded in agreement as he still wondered what was going on.

_**phx**_

Phil was relived that Joe had told Mr. Bradley. Things would be taken care of quickly and they could try and put everything behind him.

Stepping out of the office, he was surprised to see Frank and Biff waiting for him.

"Spill Cohen, or Biff kicks your ass with his one good foot!" growled Frank as he stood up to met the other boy.

Phil sighed, he still did not think it should be him telling Frank but he had no choice, Frank was not going to let him get away this time!

"Fine, but not here. Come on, we can use Mr. Convoy's room it is just down the hall", he said as he steered Frank and Biff away from the office.

"Who's that?' Biff whispered as he saw a tall dark haired imposing looking man come in and ask to see Mr. Bradley. But before anyone could answer they heard him introduced himself as Paul Mitchell _Sr._

_Tell me this has nothing to do with Joe_, Frank silently prayed to himself as they moved away from the office.

As soon as the door closed Frank demanded to know what was going on.

Phil instructed them to sit and then paced as he talked. He thought back to his conversation with Joe that had taken place earlier today in this same classroom and it seemed like a million years ago, now.

He began, "Frank I think this is something that Joe should tell you…" but one stern look from Frank convinced him to come clean, "Look there are a couple of things going on and I will tell you what I know – the rest will have to come from Joe."

"Wally Reynolds came to me in first period and told me he heard a rumor that Joe was gay."

_Frank paled_.

"Apparently Stephen Fell saw Joe and Paul – yes, Paul Mitchell, making out in the gym on Monday after school".

_Frank went even paler as his own voice echoed in his head… Joe what happened to your neck_?

"I grabbed Joe at lunchtime and tried to find out what was going on. Paul followed us and forcibly kissed Joe, warning me that Joe was his. But Mr. Convoy came in before things went any more beyond that."

Joe what happened to your neck? 

"I convinced Joe that he needed to tell the principle so during last period he went. I was called as a witness to what I saw earlier today."

_Frank felt nauseous - Paul had attacked Joe just down the hall from where he was eating his lunch_…

Phil looked first at Biff and then at Frank. Both boys were pale and looked sick. And then suddenly Frank jumped up, "What did you say Wally told you?" he demanded.

"Wally said that Stephen Fell..."

"NO!" Frank interrupted as his detective senses were in overdrive, "before that…"

"Oh", said Phil trying to think, "Oh ya, Wally said he had heard a rumor that Joe was gay".

"Oh no!' a thought hit Frank like a ton of bricks, "If Wally heard a rumor that Joe is gay, then that means that it is probably spread throughout the school…"

Biff caught on and interrupted, already getting to his feet, "and football team. And then Stephen sees Paul attacking Joe…"

"And thinks it was consensual…" continued Frank standing up now, as well. The three boys locked eyes for a moment before tearing out of the room and racing towards the locker room - Joe was in danger!

_**phx**_

When Joe got in the locker room he was surprised to see that most of the other boys were already on the field. Quickly he pulled off his t-shirt and grabbed his pads and jersey as he saw Stephen Fell, Mike Small and their two friends, Peter Thyme and Ron Wilder, came back into the locker room from the field.

They saw Joe and headed towards him.

'Hey Stephen! I need to explain…" Joe started but stopped when he saw that the boys were not looking at him but at the hickey on his neck. He unconsciously moved his hand up to try and cover it.

"So it is true…" Joe heard Ron remark and then the next thing he knew the boys jumped him!

Grabbing the t-shirt that Joe had just put down on the bench, Mike shoved it into his mouth and the boys manhandled him towards the shower.

Joe tried to fight and almost broke away when he felt something hard come down across his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stephen swing the bat again and braced himself as he felt it come down across the side of his head.

Fighting consciousness, Joe was dragged into the shower and the water turned on. He could hear them cursing him and calling him fag and homo as they beat him. Within minutes the water in the drain was running red but just as he felt himself blacking out, he heard a commotion as the beating ceased and strong arms grabbed him and pulled him out of the water. The last thing he remembered was the sound of the water being shut off.

_**phx**_

The three boys heard the water in the shower and burst in through the door. They were horrified by what they saw.

Joe, his own t-shit used as a gag, was being beaten with the fists and a baseball bat by four of his own teammates – the water was already pink with his blood.

Enraged, Frank and Biff raced into the water to pull the other boys off of Joe as Phil ran onto the field for more help. Within seconds, the rest of the team responded and hauled the four boys away as Frank grabbed his brother to pull in out of the shower.

Joe went limp in his arms as Biff reached back to turn the water off.

"Joe!" Frank screamed as he covered his brother up with the blanket that Phil had pulled out of the first aid kit while the coach ran to get the school nurse.

Within a few minutes, Joe began to wake up and struggled to get out of Frank's arms, thinking he was still being attacked.

"Whoa, easy kiddo – no one is going to hurt you anymore!' he said soothingly and Joe blinked for a few minutes as his brother's face came into focus and he let himself relax.

"Hey Frank", he said quietly.

"Hey Joe", Frank said back as he fought back the tears that sprang to his eyes – his brother had gone through hell because of a rumor and Frank silently vowed that if he ever found out who had started that rumor, he would make them pay. No one hurts Joe…no one.

The school nurse was there a few minutes later followed by Mr. Bradley. As she examined Joe, the principle led the four boys back to his office and had their parents called.

He turned quietly to the coach as he was leaving and said to him, "I hope these aren't your valuable players".

The coach looked at each of the boys and shook his head as they left. No, he thought, my most valuable players are all here in this room. He was proud of his team as he watched the boys hovering around waiting to hear that Joe would be all right.

"Well", said the nurse smiling at Joe, 'I think you should go for x-rays anyway, but I don't think anything is broken. You are very lucky; " she said glancing at the bat that lay on the locker room floor, "however, you are going to be very sore for a few days. So go get yourself checked out at the ER and then take a few days to recuperate".

Frank thanked her and promised to drive his brother right to the hospital. The other boys were relived as well. At least they didn't need to call an ambulance.

_**phx**_

Vanessa hung up the phone and sat quietly on the floor of her bedroom for a few minutes. Her mind was reeling from the conversation she had just had with Callie Shaw.

Callie updated her on the latest "Joe Hardy Rumor" as she had called it. Joe had been caught making out with another boy behind the stage –

Disgusted, Vanessa got up off the bed and walked over to the vase that held the dried out roses from the last bouquet that Joe had sent her.

"LIAR!' she yelled as she picked up the vase, flowers and all and threw it at the wall. It shattered and rained glass all over her and the room. She looked down and relished in the pain that she felt when a few sharp shards cut her arm.

Andrea Bender heard the crash and rushed into the room horrified to see her bleeding daughter standing amidst the shattered glass. Going over to her daughter, she was even more horrified by the look she saw on Vanessa's face –

Vanessa's eyes were hard and cold and her face was a mask of controlled hatred. Turning to her mother, Vanessa said in a voice that her mother did not recognize, "He lied to me".

And then giving her mother a small smile that never reached her eyes, Vanessa reached down and started to pick up the glass with her bare hands.

Her mother tried to stop her but Vanessa just shook her head, 'No mom, I need to do this. Please go away. I will be ok".

Torn between not wanting to leave but knowing that whatever had happened was something that Vanessa was needing time to deal with, she left the room and waited outside in the hall. A few minutes later, Vanessa left the room and came back with the vacuum cleaner.

Only when Andrea Bender heard the machine clicking as it sucked up the small pieces did she let out the breath that she did not know she had been holding. Vanessa would be all right…she had to be…

_**phx**_

A few hours later Joe was lying on the bed in his room staring down at his bare chest. The scar stood out dramatically against the colorful bruises that were steadily growing across his chest and his back.

After a thorough trip to the ER he was sent home with instructions to take it easy for a couple of days.

He had been lucky. Although he was very sore, nothing had been broken and except for one cut that required 5 stitches, everything else was superficial and only needed minor care. He looked a lot worst then he really was.

Joe was very thankful that Frank, Biff and Phil had gotten there when they did because he was sure that his luck would have run out very quickly after that. He shuttered as he remembered seeing the bat just before it hit the side of his head…

Frank knocked gently on the door before coming in with a tray of food. Having missed lunch, Joe was not surprised to find himself almost drooling as he smelt the tomato soup and saw the tuna fish sandwich and glass of milk.

"I have the best brother in the whole world!" he announced as he hungrily attacked the food on the tray.

Frank smiled back as he watched Joe eating with such flourish. The room seemed a bit stuffy so he went over and opened the window just a crack and then he sat down at the foot of Joe's bed.

"I called Dad and told him what happened", he told Joe.

"They're not coming home early because of me, are they?" Joe asked horrified – he did not want his parents trip to be ruined.

"No, I told them that you were ok and didn't want them canceling their holiday", reassured Frank. He didn't say anything for a few more minutes until Joe finished eating.

"If I am the greatest brother in the world…why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" he asked watching Joe carefully.

Joe carefully arranged everything on his tray and then handed it back to Frank to put on the floor. He was too sore to bend over very well. Then he took a deep breath and lay back down on the pillow on his bed.

"I don't know."

Frank waited for him to continue and when he didn't, the older boy could feel himself getting upset – why was Joe shutting down again?

"Joe I thought we were past this – I thought you could tell me anything!" he said frustrated – why wasn't Joe letting him help?

"I can, Frank…I don't know why I didn't tell you! I was in shock and scared…no terrified! I thought I must have done something to deserve this! Frank…I don't know why I didn't…honest…I wanted to tell you…I just…" Joe broke down crying and Frank immediately wrapped his arms around his baby brother to console him.

"It's ok Joe…it's ok…" he kept saying as he felt Joe's body racked by sobs.

He's still terrified, Frank thought to himself as he held Joe until he stopped sobbing and fell asleep.

Laying him back down in the bed and covering him up, Frank quietly left the room. His hand reflexively went to turn off the light but glancing back his little brother, Frank decided to leave the light on – just in case Joe had a nightmare…

_**phx**_

Frank heard a soft knock on the door when he came out of the kitchen. It had been an hour since Joe fell asleep and he had just finished putting away the dishes and was on his way back upstairs when he heard the knock.

Opening it, he was relived to see Callie standing there. Immediately, she grabbed him in a tight hug and held him.

Frank buried his face in her soft hair and cried. With Callie he could always let his guard down.

_She is always there for me_, he thought, as he could smell the watermelon shampoo she had used on her hair and it sparked his desire.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and led her into the house, "Come inside before you catch a cold", he said huskily as he felt the chill in the late autumn evening.

Callie smiled seductively and dropped her purse on the telephone table as she took off her shoes.

"Are you ok?" Callie asked as concern shone in her eyes. Frank nodded his head as they stepped into the living room and he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her.

Callie hungrily kissed him back wanting so much to feel his touch, to feel his warmth, to feel his love.

Her hands encircled his waist and she pulled him down on the couch on top of her. She wanted him so badly that her body ached.

Frank passionately nuzzled her neck as his hands caressed her body responding to her advances. But then an image shot into his mind and he pulled away from Callie, horrified.

'What's wrong!" she asked alarmed. Frank looked shaken and he stood up and offered his hand to help her off the couch.

"I'm sorry", he apologized, 'I just…I'm sorry". How could he tell his girlfriend that while he was kissing her he saw, in his own mind, his brother being attacked by Paul!

Joe still hadn't told him that it was Paul who gave him the hickey but he had already figured that out; he had just gotten a vivid mental image of his brother being pinned down as Paul ravaged his neck….

"Callie, I appreciate you coming by but I don't think now is a good time. I need to be focused on Joe and be here for him… and baby, you are too much of a distraction for me, right now", he said winking at her suggestively, " can I get a rain check?"

Callie was more then a little pissed but she managed to conceal it as she licked her lips seductively and spoke huskily, "ok big boy – but don't wait too long or the storm might pass on…"

She grabbed for her purse but as she did, it fell onto the floor spilling out of the contents.

"Crap!' she exclaimed crouching down and seeing the crumpled piece of paper at Frank's feet – Joe's note. One thought flashed through her mind as Frank picked up the paper before she could grab it – _why didn't I throw the stupid thing out!_

As Frank bent over to help pick up the mess he picked up the piece of paper and stared to hand it to Callie but then noticed his name as it had become partially unfolded.

Curious, he had the paper unfolded before Callie could stop him and read FRANK, DON'T RUN OVER MY BIKE – JOE. It was Joe's note!

_**phx**_

Reginald Shaw stared at the article in shock – it couldn't be!

Reading it, and then re-reading it, he quickly picked up the phone and made a phone call. 20 minutes later, Mr. Shaw sat back in his big office chair with a perplexed look on his face trying to assimilate what he had just found out.

And then shaking off the shock he had one thought – I have to tell Callie!

_**phx**_

Frank was horrified – what was this note doing in Callie's purse?

Callie, recovered quickly and gave Frank her most innocent look, "What is it?" she asked.

He turned to her disbelief – didn't she know?

"It's a note from Joe", he was feeling sick as he realized that Callie had been waiting for him at the truck and must have taken it and put it in her purse.

'What does it say?" she asked her voice ringing with sincerity.

"You don't know?'

"No", she said shaking her head for emphasis, "I was going to throw it in the garbage but put it in my purse and forgot about it!"

Frank just stared at her _– she was admitting taking the note_, he thought, _something doesn't feel right_!

"You're admitting that you took this note on purpose…so I would run over Joe's bike?'

'Run over Joe's bike, ' she repeated sounding horrified, 'What are you talking about Frank Hardy! I saw a crumpled up piece of paper on my way to your truck and picked up to throw in the garbage. I hate litter! I never read it! Now let me see it!", she grabbed the paper from Frank's hand and her hand flew over her mouth as she read it.

"Oh my god!' Callie started to sway but Frank caught her arm to steady her and when she looked up in his face he saw the tears on her cheeks, 'I'm so sorry, Frank! I didn't read it – I thought some jerk had just dropped it and I was going to put it in the garbage! Oh my god, it's my fault – I'm so sorry!" she was crying and Frank held her tight until he found himself apologizing to her.

"It's ok, Callie –it's me who is sorry. I should have realized that you would never do anything like that. I don't know what is wrong with me!" he apologized, silently kicking himself for being so stupid. That was twice he had went off on a tangent thinking that the woman he loved was capable for doing something so heinous!

Where is my loyalty! He scolded himself, "I promise I will never doubt you again!" He heard himself as an echo from the night he was ready to accuse Callie of putting the poison in the kool aid.

Never again, he vowed. Next time he would trust Callie… he would _always_ trust Callie.

Callie let him calm her down and buried her face in his broad shoulders.

When Frank had read the note, Callie had panicked and quickly used it to her advantage. Desperation was mistaken for sincerity – she needed Frank to believe her but not for the reason he thought….

_And Natalie Grenfell thought she could act_, Callie whispered to herself as she held onto Frank, _wonder what she would think of this performance…?_

_**phx**_

Joe eyes opened in alarm. He thought he heard Paul calling his name; "_Joe…Joe_…" and he flew out of bed and to the window.

He hastily pushed the screen aside so he could stick his head out, wildly looking around but saw no one.

"Calm down, Hardy", he told himself as his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he closed the screen and locked the window. And then as the adrenaline rush wore off, he felt all his aches and pains coming back in full force and groaned as he dragged himself back into bed.

_I must have been dreaming_…he thought as he slowly sunk back into an exhausted sleep.

_**phx**_

Paul Mitchell saw a window open and then Joe's blond head poked out of it and looked around. Paul hung back in the shadow and froze so Joe would not see him.

He had never been to the Hardy's house before and had no ideal which room was Joe's. However he figured it would be an upstairs room so he crept around the house until he was satisfied that the only lighted second floor window on the front of the house must be Joe's.

Quietly he called out Joe's name and was rewarded a few moments later when Joe looked out.

"Well hello my love, " he whispered to himself, "In bed early tonight?"

Satisfied…for now, he waited until he was sure that no one was looking, and quietly snuck away.

_**phx**_

Callie left the Hardy residence feeling very satisfied – things could not have really gone any better…well except for maybe one thing.

Damn you Joe Hardy, she shouted as she pulled off Elm Street and headed out of the neighborhood. She had wanted Frank so badly and he pulled away from her. Although she didn't really know why, she figured it must have something to do with Joe…it always had to do with Joe!

A little while later, Callie pulled up in front of her own house and stalked inside. She hated not getting what she wanted…and tonight she had wanted Frank!

Her father's voice called to her from his study, 'Callie honey, is that you?"

"Yes Dad!' she called back as she headed for the stairs but his voice stopped her when he asked her to come and see him for a moment.

"Hey Daddy," she said as she went into his at home office and saw her father looking up at her from a pile of reports on his desk, "What's up?"

Reginald Shaw looked at his daughter and felt pride. Beautiful, strong and independent; a girl used to always winning, he wondered what she was going to think when he told her?

"Honey have you ever heard of a man named Winston Abernathy?"

Mr. Shaw saw recognition cross Callie's face, 'Yes," she said tentatively, " I met him at Frank's house when his brat brother was in the hospital".

Noticing she did not mention Joe by name, Mr. Shaw was more then aware of how his daughter felt about the younger Hardy…but she had every right to know.

He passed her the article that had been sent to him by an old friend who happened to remember hearing that Reginald's daughter was messing around with one of Fenton Hardy's boys; and he thought this might have been about him…

Callie read the clipping, as her face grew paler with each word.

Speechless she looked up at her father as he just shook his head sadly.

"Darling…you've been dating the wrong Hardy boy".

_**phx**_

"I'm sorry Joe", Frank said a little later when Joe woke up and the brothers were finishing off some hot chocolate in Joe's room.

The sleep had done Joe a world of good and he now had some color back in his face although he was looking a lot more bruised as some of the deeper ones were still just coming out.

_When Joe had first woken up, he finally felt up to telling Frank everything and his brother had sat in quiet horror listening. _

_And then he filled Joe in on the rumors that had been flying around the school about him and it was Joe's turn to be horrified – but then it all made sense to him!_

'_Frank!" he had yelled scaring his older brother into thinking that something was wrong, "I didn't do anything wrong! It wasn't me!"_

"_Of course you didn't…Joe what are you talking about?" Frank said worried that maybe Joe had suffered some brain damage that had been missed by the doctors._

"_It was the rumor that started it!"_

'_The rumor?" Frank saw Joe getting excited and tried to calm him down, 'Joe relax, please!"_

_Joe saw how worried Frank was looking and realized how irrational he must sound so he sat still for a moment and then taking a big breath, he tried to speak calmly, "Frank – when Paul…when…um.." he was still having trouble saying it so Frank filled it in._

"_When Paul first attacked you…"_

"_Yeah, I didn't say anything because I thought I must have done something to lead him on – that somehow I was to blame! But it wasn't me! Paul must have heard the rumors and figured I was…I was gay!"_

_Frank was stunned. Joe had thought he had done something to bring this on himself?_

"_No, Joe you didn't do anything!"_

"_I know…I know. Phil helped me realize that. Speaking of Phil – he's gay?" Joe was still trying to get used to the ideal that he had not known this._

_Frank nodded, relieved that Phil had been able to get through to Joe._

"_You knew, why didn't you tell me?" Joe demanded, "Did you think I would get all weird around him or something?" He said sounding hurt.._

"_No!" Frank admonished, "We knew that it wouldn't make any difference to you. It just never came up between us that's all. When Phil told me it was because I was trying to set him up with Callie's cousin, Lucy, last year. He just told me that Lucy wasn't his type and said he was gay. _

_Needless to say I was shocked and in hindsight I don't think I reacted very well. But I recovered quickly and, I don't know – it is just who he is and I never gave it much more thought after that._

_As for you, we knew you would be cool with it, because stuff like that has never been an issue with you. You always just accept people for they are. I often wish I was more like you…"_

"_You are!" Joe said confused – Frank wanted to be like him?_

"_Not really – I am not always as accepting and trusting as you. I am definitely the more suspicious, or cautious if you will, Hardy. But I am trying to change", he said thinking about Callie and how quick he was to jump to the wrong conclusions with her. Why is that, he wondered before turning back to Joe_.

_They sat in silence together for a few more minutes before Joe felt like continuing, "I just don't understand why Stephen and the others attacked me – I didn't do anything to them. I was only Romeo because he broke his leg!" Joe said referring to how he became the male lead in the play in place of Stephen Fell._

_This saddened Frank, Joe was sometimes too naïve._

"_Joe unfortunately too many people out there are afraid of things that they don't agree with. Not everyone accepts a persons sexuality if it is not hetero…and sadly enough, it seems to be an even bigger threat to people like Stephen, Mike and the others. They are just very lucky that they didn't seriously hurt you or even kill you. All because of a stupid rumor…." Frank's voice trailed off as he was overcome with anger by the ideal that someone could start something so poisonous that it infected everyone and almost cost him his little brother. _

"_Do you want me to make some hot chocolate?" he offered knowing that Joe was a chocoholic and hoping to draw him mind away from what had happened._

_And now a little while later, as they finished their hot chocolate, Frank thought about the note and the bike._

"I'm sorry Joe" he apologized.

Joe looked at him wondering what Frank was apologizing for now – it wasn't his fault.

"About the bike" Frank finished.

_The bike_…in everything that had happened since school yesterday, Joe had forgotten about the bike. He felt sick again –

"That's ok", he said quietly although he still couldn't understand why Frank hadn't seen the note.

"Callie took the note, " Frank said and Joe looked at him, stunned before he continued, "Not intentionally! It must have blown off the truck. She saw a crumpled up piece of paper, thought it was litter, and put it in her purse."

_Litter_, thought Joe, _since when had Callie Shaw become so environmentally conscious_?

"Crumpled up?" Joe repeated, it was a piece of notepaper taken from his school binder – it wasn't crumpled up.

'Yeah, I saw it. It was in a small ball. Anyway, she didn't even know what it said until I picked it up off the floor after everything fell out of her purse. Do you have ideal of what girl's keep in there! It was amazing; I think she had something in there for just about everything!

I guess it blew away or someone did it on purpose."

At first Joe was skeptical but then remembering the looks he had gotten yesterday morning when he got to school, he knew it was plausible. If everyone heard he was gay and it had almost gotten his head knocked off in the locker room, it was possible that someone else had taken the note for the same reason.

_To hurt me just because they are afraid of what I might be_…Joe involuntarily shivered, there was nothing he could do about it now, anyway.

"It's ok, Frank, I will just have to get if fixed.' Joe said sadly, he didn't want Frank feeling guilty for something that he had just been the instrument in, "You weren't the hand, just the tool". Joe recited wondering where he had heard that before.

Frank stared at him strangely for a few minutes before he came up and put his hand on Joe's forehead, "What's all the philosophy about? Are you sure you didn't get brain damage or something?"

"Or something!" Joe laughed and Frank joined in happy to hear his brother's laughter. He had forgotten what music it was to his ears.

A little later as Joe was drifting off to sleep, he hoped that it was Vanessa he saw in his dreams tonight…

The beautiful girl with the ash blond hair hugged him tightly as they felt the wind against their bodies and relished the roar of the Harley's engine. Joe was dreaming…get your motor running…

The End.


End file.
